The present invention relates to a facsimile receiver.
In communication of documents using a facsimile, there is difficulty in confirming whether an original document from the transmitting side has been delivered to the receiving side without any trouble or whether the transmission is performed certainly. Therefore the confirmation is usually performed by telephone communication. In automatic communication, however, since there is no suitable confirmation means, trouble may occur frequently.